Dissertation
by Pollypocket51
Summary: Une copie à corriger pas comme les autres pour le professeur Cullen! OS écrit pour le concours "les plus belles déclarations" organisé pas le forum Damn-addict-lemon


**Le concours des plus belles déclarations !**

Coucou ! Voilà le premier OS que j'ai écrit pour le concours organisé par Damn-addict-lemon =) J'ignore encore s'il y aura une suite, je préfère me concentrer sur mes fictions en cours ! Je verrais plus tard !

Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong>Dissertation<strong>

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux en soupirant d'exaspération pour la énième fois en l'espace d'une heure. Je notai plusieurs remarques dans la marge de la vingt-troisième copie à corriger et la balançai finalement sur la pile à mes côtés. Encore une mauvaise note, à croire que mes élèves n'écoutaient rien pendant mes cours.

« Allez, plus qu'une Edward et tu pourras rentrer chez toi » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je me frottai les yeux et soufflai longuement avant de poser les yeux sur la dernière copie…la sienne.

_Allez courage Ed ! T'a fait le bon choix. Arrête de te prendre la tête et fait ton boulot merde !_

Me le répéter encore et encore depuis des semaines allait forcement m'en convaincre, je ne perdais pas espoir. J'avais pris la bonne décision, la seule décision à prendre dans ce genre de situation, enfin, je l'espèrais.

Le cœur lourd et la gorge nouée, je commençai ma lecture.

_J'ai essayé._

_Vraiment Edward, j'ai essayé…mais je ne peux pas._

_Ecrire une dissertation sur un roman qui parle d'amour et d'abandon m'est impossible, insupportable même. Pas après nous, pas après toi. Tu dis avoir fait le bon choix pour nous, moi je dis que tu as juste choisi pour toi. Nous n'avions rien prévu Edward, c'est arrivé, c'est ainsi._

_Je suis entré à la fac le cœur léger, je la quitterai bientôt le cœur meurtrie. Quand tu m'as demandé de t'assister pour les cours, il y a de cela un an, tu as fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse au monde. J'aimais tant la littérature, la magie des livres et des mots, que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus heureuse et pourtant…_

_J'ai passé des heures à t'écouter parler avec passion de ce que nous aimions tant l'un et l'autre. Puis avec le temps, les rires ont remplacés le bruit des pages qu'on tourne, les sourires ont évincés les hochements de tête polis et j'ai appris à te connaitre, à t'apprécier puis à t'aimer. Tu me parlais de ta famille avec tendresse et je t'enviai en pensant à la mienne qui se résumait à mon père._

_J'ai gardé pour moi ses sentiments interdits entre un professeur et une élève, espérant bêtement qu'ils s'effacent avec le temps. Je croisais ton regard pendant les cours et mon cœur s'enflammait un peu plus à chaque fois, rendant chacun de ses battements plus douloureux seconde après seconde._

_J'étais certaine que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments, et puis un soir, un effleurement qui s'est éternisé, un regard qui a glissé sur mon visage et je me suis retrouvé dans tes bras, tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu m'as embrassé comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait et j'ai totalement fondue dans ton étreinte._

_Un baiser en entraînant un autre, une caresse en suscitant une autre, je me suis retrouvé allongé sur ton bureau totalement nue et tu m'as aimé toute la nuit, juste celle-là._

_J'étais déjà amoureuse, je l'étais encore plus dans tes bras et je le suis toujours loin de toi. Tu m'as balbutié tout un tas d'excuse le lendemain puis tu as détourné le regard, sans ça tu aurais vu les blessures que m'avaient faites tes quelques mots. Une erreur, une monstrueuse erreur, voilà comment tu voyais notre nuit. Tu m'as demandé d'oublier et j'ai essayé, je te le promets, j'ai vraiment essayé Edward._

_Depuis ce jour-là, tu m'évites de ton mieux, rendant impossible la moindre discussion…alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce qui nous a rapprocher, les mots._

_Je t'aime Edward._

_Ça n'a rien d'un coup de foudre, j'ai appris à t'aimer avec le temps. Je suis tombé amoureuse du professeur, de l'homme puis de l'amant. J'ignore si tes sentiments font échos aux miens, j'y ai cru l'espace d'une nuit, j'y ai cru dans ta façon si tendre de me faire l'amour, dans ta façon si intense de m'embrasser…j'y ai cru et je mis raccroche quitte à souffrir encore plus._

_Oui, nous n'avons pas le même âge et alors ? Dix ans c'est quoi ? Nous ne serions pas le couple le plus __atypique__. Oui, notre relation est interdite, et alors ? Se cacher le temps qu'il faudra rendrait tout ça plus excitant et intense._

_Si ce sont ces choses qui te gênent, dit toi que nous serons deux pour les affronter. Je t'aime Edward et si…tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, j'ai besoin de le savoir. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire._

_Je préfère savoir que tu ne m'aimes pas que de rester une minute de plus dans l'ignorance. Je t'en prie Edward, même si c'est pour me faire souffrir, dis le moi. Dit moi que ce que j'ai ressenti cette nuit-là n'avait rien de réel, dit moi que je me suis trompé et je m'effacerai._

_Je te donne le choix Edward. Tu l'as pris pour moi il y a quelques semaines, et aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te demande de choisir. Tu peux préférer la sécurité et me repousser, alors je tairai mes sentiments et je continuerai à vivre malgré ton absence ou…tu peux me choisir Edward, nous choisir._

_Je t'en prie, prends la bonne décision, aime-moi._

_Isabella Swan…Ta Bella._

J'étais soufflé, estomaqué…j'étais un con.

J'avais cru que cette nuit passé ensemble n'avait rien représenté pour elle. Lorsque je lui avais dit qu'on avait fait une erreur, elle n'avait pas protesté et elle avait quitté la pièce sans dire le moindre mot.

Et aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, sa réaction m'avait blessé. Elle n'avait rien d'une erreur à mes yeux, elle avait tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir pour le restant de ma vie.

Mais…devais-je prendre le risque ? Notre relation était interdite, nous le savions tous les deux mais devions nous laisser un simple règlement régir nos vies, nos sentiments ?

Je rangeai sa copie avec les autres et me levai en attrapant ma veste que j'enfilai. Je me passai encore une fois la main dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de me diriger vers la porte.

J'avais fait mon choix le soir où je l'avais embrassé, elle devait le savoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, je vous embrasse =)<strong>

**Mina**


End file.
